


Moods

by YoukaiLuvr



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Competency Kink, F/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Rebelcaptain Secret Santa, crappy moods, irrational jealousy, old partisan friends, who can't hold their alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiLuvr/pseuds/YoukaiLuvr
Summary: Cassian’s day goes from frustrating to worse when he sees Jyn with an old friend.(But luckily, his competency kink shows up to save the day.)***********RebelCaptain Secret Santa 2020 gift fic for danny1898.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Moods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danny1898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny1898/gifts).



> Hi, dannyps1898! I am your RebelCaptain Secret Santa! 
> 
> I really hope you like this. I tried to accommodate as much of your prompt (and further thoughts) as possible. 
> 
> Original prompt:  
> Cassian jealous of another rebel
> 
> Additional thoughts:  
> Already a couple; not during a mission; maybe someone from before Jyn joined the Alliance.
> 
> I’m not 100% sure I perfectly matched it, but this was fun to write and hopefully you’ll find it fun to read. Enjoy!

“Well, well. Never thought I’d see the Lion’s Cub working for the Rebellion.”

Jyn spun around from her spot at the base cantina’s bar. She stared in surprise at the person who spoke. “Hysan?” 

The human male grinned at her. “Been a while, eh?”

Jyn grinned back and pulled out the seat beside her, offering it to the man who had been one of the closest things she had to a friend in Saw’s Partisans. He sat and turned to her.

“Since when have you worked with the Rebels?” she asked him.

“I was going to ask you the same question. Last I saw you was before you and the others went to Tamsye.”

At the frown that appeared on her face, Hysan added, “I take it that didn’t go so well.”

Jyn shook her head in agreement. 

“No, it didn’t. I was on my own for a long while, ended up in Wobani. The Rebellion broke me out of that shithole in exchange for information. I’ve been here since. What about you?”

Hysan grunted and waved down the bar attendant. After he ordered a drink, he turned back to Jyn. 

“The last assignment I went on for Saw was long after your trip to Tamsye. There had been signs for a while that Saw’s mind...wasn’t quite what it had been. Paranoia, maybe. I dunno. I finished that mission, returned to give my report. He accused me of being ‘compromised’ because I was late coming back. Wasn’t my fault I had to dodge three Imp patrols and missed my flight, but he wouldn’t hear of it. So, I left and haven’t looked back.”

He shrugged. “I guess neither of us were meant to stay where we were. I drifted around a while. Tried bounty hunting, smuggling, grifting...nothing stuck. Ended up on this little world that was more sand and stone than air, seemed like. Caught wind of the Rebellion looking for people after the Empire cracked down again. Figured it was as good a place as any. I normally work on the outskirts, though. This is my first time on an actual base.”

The attendant came by with Hysan’s drink and a refill for Jyn. Hysan nodded in appreciation. “The service always this good?”

Jyn snorted in response. “Hardly. Usually the base cantina’s a pile of crates in an unused storage room. But when we took this place, a few recruits thought it would be better to have a full set up. We were under a no-fly lockdown for several weeks thanks to heavy Empire patrols, so Command decided to let them at it. To keep up morale. Or at least that’s the official reasoning. Most of the alcohol is supplied by Solo; at least, it is when he hasn’t pissed off the princess.”

Hysan grinned and took a swig of his drink. He seemed to notice the third drink on the counter for the first time. “You waiting for someone? I’m not intruding, am I?”

Jyn nodded. “I am waiting for someone, but you aren’t intruding. He probably won’t get here for a while yet.”

Hysan’s grin turned teasing. “ ‘He,’ huh? And who exactly is this guy? Anyone I know?”

Jyn rolled her eyes and picked up her drink.

~~RC~~RC~~RC~~

Storming down the halls of the base, Cassian was in a kriffing pissed off mood. He wasn’t even sure why. 

Yeah, those meetings could have gone faster if other people had done their jobs properly. And yes, it wasn’t personal that the mess was out of caf the moment he got there this morning. Of course, they had immediately put on a fresh batch to brew, but he was running behind and couldn’t wait. And running late wasn’t anyone’s fault but his own. 

Unable to sleep the previous night, he had stayed up reading and organizing information from various Intelligence field agents. He started barely an hour after the night shift would have gone on duty; the next thing he realized, Kay-too was walking in to be an unneeded wake-up call with ten minutes to spare before his first (of four) meetings today.

Even being unable to sleep wasn’t anyone’s fault. It wasn’t like it was a new experience for him. But kriffing hell, he had been looking forward to having Jyn next to him last night. It wasn’t her fault, either, that her team had been delayed, but at least this time, it was because of a solar storm and not injuries or firefights.

The only thing that had sustained him throughout the day was a brief message she sent when her ship was a few hours out, saying she’d get there about when he was finished for the day, so she’d meet him in the base cantina. 

Only those blasted meetings had all taken so long that he was now nearly two hours late to meet her. 

His last meeting was closer to the cantina than their quarters were, thus, his current track down the hall. Cassian wasn’t sure if he was hoping for her to be there or not. He knew his current mood wasn’t the best for company outside of Jyn (and maybe Kay), but the lure of seeing her a few moments earlier was too tempting.

The doors slid open as he approached, letting out a blast of music that was incredibly loud. Since when did they have music in this place? Apparently, the crewmen assigned to this project had really taken it to heart. 

The place was swarming with what seemed like every off-duty soldier and support staff personnel. Some were staying off to the sides, huddled around the unused crates and boxes that served as tables and chairs. A few were standing at the bar, waiting for drinks. But most, he saw, groaning internally, were busy crowding the center of the room, turning it into a makeshift dance floor.

 _One circuit of the room_ , he told himself. _Just to make sure she’s not here._

With that, he straightened his shoulders and plunged into the throng.

~~RC~~RC~~RC~~

Jyn and Hysan had talked for over an hour, catching up each other on their lives since leaving the Partisans. Hysan had continued to drink, one after the other, causing Jyn to watch him carefully.

Saw had never expressly forbidden alcohol or drugs, but if someone’s consumption became a liability, he had been known to expel said Partisans. Because of that, seeing Partisans truly drunk was a relative rarity. Most only drank to dull the edges of whatever they had experienced that day. 

Hysan, however...he was known to drink more than he should, always toeing the line of expulsion. He wasn’t a violent drunk, like most Jyn had seen, but he was...handsy. He’d always back off if someone truly refused him, but he’d certain push the boundaries of any sentient he found attractive. 

So far, he was doing okay – out dancing with some equally drunk recruits while she still sat at the end of the bar. Glancing at the chronometer on the wall, Jyn saw how late it had gotten. Maybe Cassian had gotten held up. After all, the cantina _was_ more crowded and drunk than either of them usually preferred it. He probably saw how full it was and assumed she’d left.

Taking another sip of her drink, Jyn decided she’d give Cassian five more minutes, then head for their quarters. A sudden weight fell on her shoulder – before she could register who it was, she had them spun around and slammed against the bar top. 

“Hysan? What the kriff?”

She let go and he stood up, rubbing his injured shoulder. “Damn, Jyn – you can still wipe the floor with any of us, huh?”

Jyn simply glared at him.

Hysan had the good sense to at least look somewhat apologetic. “Okay, so the arm around the shoulders was a bad idea. Sorry. But I was coming to see if you wanted to dance for a bit.”

“No.”

“Just one song?”

“No.”

“Aw, come on, Jyn – we were having a good time sitting and drinking. It’s even better out there.” He gestured to the packed impromptu dance party.

“No, thank you,” she repeated. “Cassian should be here soon; I’m just here waiting for him.” 

Hysan rolled his eyes and took another swig of his drink, which he miraculously hadn’t lost when Jyn slammed him into the counter. “You’ve been saying that for the last two hours, Jyn – I don’t think he’s coming.”

Jyn glanced over Hysan’s shoulder and caught sight of a familiar dark-eye gaze. “Actually, he’s here.”

~~RC~~RC~~RC~~

Cassian saw Jyn a moment before she saw him. The moment was enough, however, to take note of the guy she was talking to. Human, about Cassian’s own height, with dark blond, scruffy looking hair. And also, judging by his posture, well on his way to being drunk, if not already there.

He came up beside Jyn and faced the other man. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s no problem, Cassian; I’ve been passing the time talking to Hysan,” Jyn said, “He was in the Partisans with me, but things changed and now he’s here.”

Cassian did the polite thing and shook Hysan’s hand, despite how it soured his mood even further. Jyn turned to Hysan.

“Hysan, now that Cassian’s here, you don’t have to entertain me – you can go ahead back to your dancing. You’ll have more fun there, I promise.”

Hysan raised an eyebrow, but left with a nod. Jyn looked to Cassian. 

“What kept you?”

Cassian resisted the urge to rub his forehead. “Meetings. I kriffing hate them.”

Jyn nodded in sympathy, studying his face. “When did you last eat?”

Even though he knew she wouldn’t like the answer, he answered honestly. “I haven’t.” 

She steered him to the nearest seat and waved over the attendant. Ordering a simple sandwich and a drink for each of them (no alcohol this time), Jyn slid into the seat next to Cassian. “The food here’s not great, but this way, we don’t have to go to the mess.”

Cassian reached for her hand, gratefully. He could already feel his mood leveling out a little. 

“So, bad day?” she asked, a slight teasing tone to her voice.

“You have no idea.” A moment later, their food arrived and, as they ate, Jyn filled Cassian in on who, exactly, Hysan was. 

Cassian found himself growing irrationally jealous. 

It had happened before, coming across someone they had met (or, rarely, been involved with) before he and Jyn had met. But something about this guy – maybe the way Jyn talked about him, almost fondly – bothered Cassian. It was ridiculous, really. He had nothing to be jealous over. It was probably just the bad mood creeping back in.

Before he knew it, their food was gone. “Are you done?” he asked. 

Jyn stood and nodded. “Let’s get out of here.”

Cassian stood himself and followed Jyn, who apparently had decided to take the direct route out of the cantina and cut straight across the dance floor.

As they ducked around a particularly exuberant dancing couple, Hysan slid into their path, stopping them.

“Come on, Jynny,” he said, swaying slightly to the music, obviously more drunk than they realized. “Just one dance?”

Jyn rolled her eyes. “No, Hysan. Ask me again and I won’t be responsible for what happens.”

A hint of drunken mischief lighted Hysan’s eyes. “Wanna dance?” he said.

Before Cassian could react, Jyn punched Hysan so hard in the jaw that he fell to the ground. All around, the dancing slowed and stopped as people noticed what happened.

Jyn looked around at the dancers. “Are any of you with this idiot?” she asked, indicating the stunned man on the floor.

A male Twi’lek nearby stepped forward. “I am.”

“Can you make sure he gets somewhere to dry out?”

The Twi’lek nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

Jyn nodded back. “Thank you.” Turning to Cassian, she said, “Let’s go. I’m through here.”

Cassian followed her immediately and they left the cantina.

As they walked the rest of the way to their quarters, Cassian couldn’t help but think that his mood was greatly improved by seeing Jyn punch someone. (The rest would be solved by a night in her arms.)

Reaching over, he slid his fingers into hers. Jyn glanced at him quizzically; holding hands in the halls wasn’t something they normally did, but he just smiled at her.

He was very glad to have her back.

**Author's Note:**

> (I really don’t think Hysan’s a bad guy...he just turns into Snotlout (from HTTYD) when he’s well and truly drunk and requires a bit of a smackdown once in a while.)
> 
> There you go – hope that was a quick, fun ride and a decent way to end this year. Let me know what you think and, as always, you’re welcome to come find me on Tumblr - [YoukaiLuvr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/youkailuvr).


End file.
